sploder_story_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Theundead101
Main = } | 2:Type = MainImage | 2:Value = | 3:Type = Header | 3:Value = Statics: | 4:Type = Line | 4:Label = Gender: | 4:Value = } | 5:Type = Line | 5:Label = Age: | 5:Value = } | 6:Type = Line | 6:Label = Joined: | 6:Value = } | 7:Type = Line | 7:Label = Last Visit: | 7:Value = } | 8:Type = Line | 8:Label = Total Plays: | 8:Value = }}} | 9:Type = Line | 9:Label = Favorites: | 9:Value = } | 10:Type = Line | 10:Label = Awards: | 10:Value = } | 11:Type = Line | 11:Label = Contests Won: | 11:Value = } | 12:Type = Line | 12:Label = About Me: | 12:Value = } | 13:Type = Line | 13:Label = Name: | 13:Value = } | 14:Type = Line | 14:Label = Member of the day on: | 14:Value = } }} Theundead101 is a very popular member known for making Mario and Sonic games. He was great friends with Stephenio. Theundead101's Sploder Profile Theundead101's Forum Profile Games related to Theundead101 Graphics related to Theundead101 About theundead101 "Wiener" =Hobbies= Gaming, Sports, hanging out with friends =Favorite Sports= 1. Baseball 2. Swimming 3. Soccer 4. Hockey 5. Tennis =Favorite Games= 1. Mario 2. Halo 3. Call of Duty 4. Sonic 5. Grand Theft Auto Xbox One gamertag: DrowsyDeer43391 Playstation 3 Username: AuRaKiMbOzZ Nintendo Wii U ID: T.Delaney =Favorite Movies= Too many to count. =Favorite Bands= ✄╔╗╔═╦╗ ✄║║║║║║ ✄║╚╣║║╚╗ ✄╚═╩═╩═╝ =Whom I Respect= BANANA!!!!!!!! :O~~~~c 8 Trivia * Theundead101 have 25 besties on sploder. ** shelly17, autumnwinter, moolatycoon, mat7772, kingoffangdams, makever, shadross, slothlion, lordeldar, monique16, opengangs, epicosauruss, r0llerc0aster, brocky, npc10000, creatingames, sarah2898, blurry, kylepeanut12, bobbler, meowmeowfurrycat, themadzassassin, mangamixer, thedarksun and juniortennis7. *Theundead101 had an old account called Tristanttttttttt. *He is moderatly famous for his game "The Undead Revolution". *His only game so far is "The Undead Revolution", though he is working on many others. He has overe 3000 graphics, *it is unknown if they are public or not. *His best friend on Sploder is Stephenio. He currently has a Youtube channel that used to be called "Tristan Delany" but is now called "The Undead". *He despises a user called "Layra". *It is unknown if his graphics are public, it is beleived that he privatly shares their tags with close friends. *He is a master physics puzzle game creator, and has been shown to display his skills on tinychat. *"He is one of my best friends on Sploder" - Stephenio, on his youtube channel *He has a Tinychat room called "Theundead101" *He confirmed that he was making sequels to his game "The Undead Revolution" on the Sploder Forums. *He is a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog. |-|Info = Basic Info Actions |Tributes made: 6 |- |Group Memberships: 0 |Group Ownerships: 0 |} Reactions Collections Stephenio's Best Moments· 10 games Sceptile's Greatest Moments· 10 games |-|Games = |} |-| Groups = =Theundead101's Groups= ----------------------------------- Theundead101's groups: 0 Theundead101's group memberships: 0 ----------------------------------- Theundead101 hasn't made any group... |-| Gallery = Theundead101.png|theundead101's common avatar|link=http://www.sploder.com/games/members/theundead101/